


Unspoken Dreams

by ffwriter2018



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffwriter2018/pseuds/ffwriter2018
Summary: Kelly asks Alex to be her wife.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	Unspoken Dreams

Alex and Kelly have been together for a while. They talked about their future together, both wanting to get married and have kids. 

This weekend Kelly was going to propose to Alex. They had this trip planned for a while. A trip just the two of them out of the city. Neither one having to worry or stress about work. 

The penthouse they rented was on the beach with a perfect view. Kelly had recently found out a little bit of a secret ofAlex from Kara. Alex loved sunsets and sunrises. Kara told Kelly how when they were younger Alex said. 

“Watching a sunset or sunrise with the right person would be the perfect beginning or ending to a day.” After that conversation Kelly knew that’s how she was going to propose to the love of her life.

The couple had finally settled into the penthouse both exhausted from their hectic week. They decided their first night they would just stay in ,go for a swim and get to bed early.

They laid on the couch to watch a movie and that’s when Kelly had a thought. Thankfully Alex had fallen asleep first so Kelly texted Kara to bounce ideas off of. To say Kara was excited was an understatement. 

Kelly was thankful that Kara was willing to help out. There was no way she would of been able to get everything together in under 24hrs. Especially with their adventure tomorrow. Once Kelly had finished texting Kara she just looked at the women who feel asleep laying her head on her lap. She could not help the smile that instantly took over her face. 

The next morning they both enjoyed not having to wake up early for work. Alex spoke her voice raspy from just waking up. “I could get used to this. Waking up with you here. No reason to rush around, no stress or work.Just you me and that beautiful view.” Alex kisses the top of Kelly’s head. 

Kelly looks up “Ditto.” is all she says with a big smirk. Silently freaking out because this is the day this women will hopefully become her fiancé. Alex just smiles back at Kelly’s response. Ever since their first kiss that word has been their little thing.

Their day was filled with new adventures. First thing was a private surfing lesson. Kelly picked it up quicker while Alex had a harder time. Kelly sat there watching Alex try and stand up time and time again. Kelly melted when she saw Alex’s face once she finally stood on the board and caught a wave.

That feeling was amplified when Alex paddled over to her so excited she accidentally knocked Kelly off the board. Neither could stop laughing until Kelly pulled Alex in to a kiss. Once they pulled apart Alex said. 

“That’s what I swam over here to do. I didn’t want to knock you off I just wanted a kiss!” Both women laughed. After thanking their instructor they headed back to their place to clean up before going out to sightsee. 

While Alex was showering Kelly was able to call Kara to finalize the last details. The perks of having Kara help is that she’s probably the only person who knows Alex the best. She can help put together all of Kelly’s ideas.Kelly trusted Kara and knew this evening would be extremely memorable. 

Kelly was sitting there thinking about how she got a second chance at love when Alex walked out. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Alex. Alex walked over to Kelly which made her refocus. “Hi there. You ready to go.” Alex smirked while holding her hand out to Kelly. 

It took Kelly a minute to form a sentence. “Umm yea. I- I am.” It took a minute for her to get her thoughts back on track. She looked at Alex who was shyly standing there with a smile. “Sorry you just look...Wow.” She leans in giving her a kiss. 

When the kiss ends Alex’s leans away with a sly smirk. Leans back slightly gives Kelly a little peck and whispers “Ditto.” Alex turns and walks away satisfied at a stunned Kelly. Alex walks over to leave the bedroom when she calls over her shoulder laughing. “Come on we don’t want to be late.” 

Durning dinner Kelly is a ball of emotions. She’s trying to focus on dinner but her mind is going ahead to tonight. Wondering if Kara is setting it all up, how it looks. Alex notices Kelly seems a little worried. She didn’t want to ask but she does. 

“Babe you okay? You seem anxious.” Alex reaches over and holds Kelly’s hand. She instantly feels her relax. Kelly melts yes she tries to hide her feeling but her love always knows. It’s not a lie when Kelly says she’s fine. She’s fine but also very anxious. 

Their dinner goes smoothly and the food was delicious. While Alex goes to freshen up in the bathroom Kelly uses this opportunity to call Kara one final  
time. Their call is short she’s reassured everything is perfect and there is also something special for her.Kelly checked her phone and sunset was in about 45 minutes. Giving her the perfect amount of time to walk back to the penthouse and propose as the sunsets. 

On their walk back it is a comfortable silence. While Kelly is freaking out Alex is oblivious to what is going to happen in the next half hour. Once they are off the elevator and heading to their door Kelly abruptly stops startling Alex. 

“So I have something special set up inside. Before we go in can you put this on.” Kelly carefully pulls an eye mask out from her clutch holding it out. Alex is confused but slowly takes the mask. Kelly laughs “It’s okay nothing is going to jump out or scare you. Trust me?” Kelly hold her hand palm side up. “Always.” Alex puts the mask on and takes Kelly’s hand. 

Kelly opens the door and the place is dark except from the lights on the balcony. Kelly slips out of her shoes instructing Alex to do the same. As quietly as she can she opens the draw that’s near the door that has the box with the ring. 

Walking to the balcony Kelly gasps. This is better than she could ever dream of. The floor leading outside was covered with rose petals. String light hung all around hanging from the ceiling. Candle were lit on the little tables and a heart shaped on the floor. There was a note for Kelly from Kara that read. 

“Say the words earth, wind, and fire kinda loudly after you get engaged.It’s part of my gift to you both.” Kelly was a little bit confused but smiled. She hoped she knew because there was one thing she forgot to set up. Photos to be taken of tonight. She would always remember but she wanted to be able to physically be able to look back. 

Kelly carefully walked her and Alex into the candle lit heart shape on the floor. “Okay we stopped so can I take off the eye mask now? Alex asked Kelly knew how impatient she could get. Kelly laughed “Yes but please please keep your eyes closed when you do Ok?” Kelly asked. Alex nodded Kelly looked over to her right and the sun was even with the horizon.

Kelly took a deep breath and told Alex to open her eyes. Alex gasped loudly looking directly at Kelly. After a few second she looked to her left and saw the sunset then turned directly back to Kelly with so much love. Kelly placed the ring box right next to her so she could hold Alex’s hands. 

“When we first met we both were at a crossroad in our life’s. As the days went on we developed a friendship. You were there for me at a time nobody else could even understand. Our respect and understanding of each other was like nothing I’ve ever seen. Especially for two people who met only weeks ago.” Kelly just smiled and wiped a tear that fell onto Alex’s cheek. 

“When you said that you and I were alike in the way we care more about others than ourselves. That was the moment my brain caught up with my heart in that I really freaking like-like you.” They both laughed thinking about how Alex had said that to Kelly early in their relationship. 

“You trusted me enough to go on that trip with you. You trusted me enough to be there for and to support you. On one of your toughest days when you could of shut me out you didn’t. The strength you exuded in that emotional time was awe inspiring. I was moved by your resilience.” Kelly looked down at their hands and squeezed them before continuing. 

“That night while we were walking to J’onn’s place I was so nervous. I felt a shift in our friendship. I was afraid my feelings were one sided but I kept them in long enough. Boy am I so glad that I finally told you. When we first kissed it solidified my thoughts of I knew you were my last first kiss. From that moment on I’ve been yours. I wanna be with you today tomorrow and forever.” 

“I want to do everything with you. The wedding, the house, the animals. I want to watch our kids grow up. I want to watch their school performances together while we cry. I want to see them get a black belt in karate.” Kelly reaches down and picks up the box. 

“So right here right now. In front of the beautiful view of the sunset. I want to ask my beautiful girlfriend to be my wife.” Kelly gets down on one knee opens the box and asks “ Alexandra Danvers will you continue to make me the happiest person in this universe and Marry Me?” Alex is crying she can’t get any words out so she just nods her head yes furiously. She pulls Kelly up holds her face and she kisses her.

Every emotion Alex was feeling that she couldn’t verbally express she was trying to convey into the kiss. She pulls back. “Yes-yes I will marry you.” Kelly places the ring on Alex’s finger gives her hand a kiss then gives her fiancé another kiss. They stand there for a few minutes either wiping each other’s tears or giving each other a kiss before Kelly speaks up she’s just holding Alex from behind looking out at the sun finally about to disappear. 

“We’re you surprised? Kelly tilts her head to see Alex looking out ahead. 

At first Alex just nods. Then asks. “How did you know? Or did you not know? That this that just happened being proposed to during a sunset was like an unspoken dream.” Alex turned around in Kelly’s arms smiling. 

“I didn’t know at first that this was something you had dreamt of. I didn’t even know how much you really loved sunsets and sunrises. Until I had a talk with someone who knows and loves you very much.” Kelly and Alex both smile. Alex knowing instantly it was her sister.

“At game night like a few weeks back Kara and I were talking about the view from up high.”Alex smiled and nodded knowing exactly what she meant. “She told me what you said when you were younger about how sunsets and sunrises with the right person would be the perfect beginning or ending of a day. So when I realized we had a view of the ocean this was the week I would propose.” Kelly moved a piece of hair back behind Alex’s ear. 

“I love you so much. Sometimes it hurts with how much love I have for you. I don’t fully have enough words to process everything but I do know that I can’t wait to end every night with you and start every morning with you.” Alex is genuinely baffled.

“How did you manage to do all of this. It wasn’t like this when we left for dinner. You and I have been together all night?” Alex asked. 

“Well there is only one person that I could trust to make this special for you. Even if I wasn’t here to help set up. This one person also happens to have superpowers, which was a life savor.” Kelly smiles at Alex’s reaction knowing her sister helped and knew. 

“Kara, she helped you set this up?” Alex more stated it than asked. Kelly only nodded. 

“She also left me this note.” Kelly hands it to Alex. “I’m afraid to say the words who knows what kind of gift she would give.” Alex said knowing her sister anything could happen. The newly engaged couple say the words. They wait a few before there is a knock at the main door and Kara comes in. 

Kara meets the couple at the balcony door she is crying which makes Alex cry. Alex goes over to Kara and gives her a tight and long hug. Kara looks over Alex’s shoulder smiling at Kelly . Kelly whispers knowing Kara could hear “Thank you so much for all of this.” Kara let’s go of Alex and does a little dance going to give Kelly a hug. 

Once they end the hug Kara fills the couple in on her gift. “So there was one thing we didn’t talk about when we were setting this up. I wanted to be able to capture that moment for you. So I had set up a camera over there. It snapped a photo every 5 seconds. That way you would have pictures to always look back on.” Kara is engulfed in a hug by Kelly. 

“Oh thank god. It dawned on me when I was reading the note you left that it was the one thing I forgot.Thank you.” Kelly laughed extremely relieved. ”No problem. I am so happy for you both. I love you both so much. I am grateful that you included me in helping you surprise my sister.” Kara spoke softly. “I will let you two enjoy the rest of your weekend away. I’ll see you both when you get back to the city.” Kara gives one last hug to the couple. 

Kelly and Alex stand there just talking in the night sky. Both just embracing everything that happened. “How about we go inside and change. Then we can set up a bed out here. So we end our day together already seeing a sunset. That way we can watch the sunrise together starting a brand new day as fiancés.” Kelly suggests already knowing Alex’s response.“How do you always know the right things to say?” Alex asks.

Kelly just smiles taking Alex’s hand walking inside. She couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life with Alex. One this she did know is that asking Alex to marry her was the most meaningful thing she’s ever done in her life. She’s spend everyday loving Alex and hopefully continue to surprise her.


End file.
